Daughter of Magic
by moonfan4eva
Summary: Maggie Kendall is the quiet girl in Merriweather Prep. She doesn't talk much, but she's nice to every one. She doesn't know who she is, nor why she has strange... 'gifts' as her father says. That is, until a strange game of dodge-ball comes... Set in Sea of Monsters.
1. Chapter 1

I hate Matt Sloan. I really do. He's such a... a... _butt_! Ugh, he's not even big! Well, his ego his... but that's it! I'd been stuck with him for three years. _Three_! I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard Sloan talking to Percy Jackson.

"...have friends if you didn't stick up for this freak."

Percy balled his fists. "He's not a freak..." Sloan wasn't listening, and that pissed me off. Three years of anger boiled within me and I lunged. Sloan shrieked. I punched him the face, blood spurting. It hurt a lot, but I acted like it didn't. I punched him again.

"Tyson..." -hit- "is... _NOT_..." -hit, hit- "a freak!" I shouted, ready to punch him again, but his friends- apparently from Detroit- pulled me off, growling. I fought, then realized it was pointless. They'd crush me. I blew the hair out of my face.

"I'm good. I'm done. Really," I insisted on their looks. Reluctantly they let me go, and I trudged over to Tyson and knelt next to him. I put a comforting hand on his arm. "Hey, Tyson. Are you okay?" I asked gently. He kept sobbing. "Hey, how about I get you something for lunch, huh? What do you want?" Tyson sniffled.

"He likes peanut butter sandwiches," I heard Percy say behind me. I turned and smiled.

"Do you want me to get you a peanut butter sandwich, Tyson? Or two?" Tyson looked at me happily.

"Two?"

I nodded. "Two." I helped him up (well, I gave him encouragements) and turned and smiled at Percy. "He didn't hurt you, did he?" I asked, looking at him. He shook his head. "Good." I brushed a piece of hair away from my face, and Percy frowned.

"Um..."

"Maggie."

"Well, Maggie, you're bleeding." I looked down, and sure enough, my knuckles were bleeding and swollen. I shrugged and grinned softly.

"First time fighting," I admitted. "Probably should've waited, but..." I bit my lip. "I hate it when people make fun of others who are disabled." Percy smiled.

"Thanks for the back up, Maggie." I looked up at him, smiling shyly.

"No problem," I said, taking Tyson's large hand. Tyson blushed.

"Just wait, losers. I'll get you in P.E." I bit my lip, but the insult slipped out anyways.

"What? You gonna call daddy and tell him to bring the Porsche so you can run us over?" I blushed as everyone went, "Ohhhh!" Percy grinned. Sloan scowled, glaring at me. I started to panic, but then calmed myself. I can't have another anxiety attack today. I didn't have my medicine. I chewed on my lip, trying not to freak.

"Come on, Tyson," I said finally. "It's to time for your peanut butter sandwiches."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

* * *

Coach Nunley should be fired.

Like, seriously. All he did was read his sports magazines and say 'yes' 'play nice' or 'mm-hmm'.

"Coach," Sloan called. "Can I be captain?"

"Eh? Yeah. Mm-hmm." All the popular kids went to Sloan's side, but I stood by Percy and Tyson. No way was I going to let Sloan win. Spilling dodge-balls into the middle of the court, he smiled at me. I glared at him, lunging for a ball. No way in _hell_ would I let him win. I could feel my body heating up, and I flinched. Percy looked at me, concern evident in his eyes.

"Maggie? Are you okay?" I took a deep breath and felt my temperature cool.

"Yeah," I said. "I'm cool." I snorted as I said that; my own personal joke. Percy raised an eyebrow at me, but I simply smiled. Then Tyson said sniffled. I looked at him and frowned. "What's wrong, Tyson?"

"Scared," he mumbled, looking down. "Smell funny." Percy furrowed his brow.

"What smells funny?" Percy asked. Tyson pointed to Sloan's Detroit friends.

"Them. Smell funny," he repeated. I smiled reassuringly.

"Its okay, Tyson. Really, they just need to… cool down. That's all." I smiled again, but this time at my joke. I'm on a roll today! Percy looked at me questionably, but I just smiled. Tyson nodded, and the game began. Corey Bailer hid behind the exercise mat, and I sighed. The poor guy didn't understand the game, did he? I turned, just in time to see Percy get nailed in the gut with a ball. He huffed, straightening up.

"Hey! You could kill someone with that!" Percy shouted, as I ran towards him.

"I hope so, Perseus Jackson! I hope so!" I saw Percy grit his teeth. Something wasn't right. The guys from Detroit seemed to grow. I flinched. What was going on?

Different batches of balls were on the court floor, now. They were the same size, roughly, but they were perforated with fire oozing out. They picked them up with no problem as kids ran screaming. I stood paralyzed. Percy reached for his shorts, but stopped. Tyson was confused. Percy said something I didn't catch. Then, a ball came hurdling towards me. I held my arms up, trying to protect my face; palms out. There was a sound like ice cracking. I hesitantly looked up. I blinked, surprised. A pillar of jagged ice captured the ball in it, completely frozen. Percy looked over at me.

"Maggie…?" Tyson jumped in front of Percy right as another ball flew towards him. I dragged Percy out of the way as Tyson flew backward. I couldn't let him hit the wall. I concentrated, and Tyson stopped about an inch away from the wall. The ball fell harmlessly to the floor. I surveyed the carnage. In my shock that I'd let my powers out there was just one giant left; Joe Bob. Then, a bronze tip erupted through his stomach. He muttered something, and then disintegrated. Behind his ashes was a girl with blonde hair and grey eyes. She punched Sloan in the face. I blinked, who was this?

"Maggie, that's Annabeth." I blushed. I didn't mean to say that out loud. Percy smiled. Annabeth studied me, then the ice pillar I'd made.

"Maggie… has anything… _strange_ happened to you?" she asked.

"Um… besides being able to shoot fire and ice from my hands and control objects with my mind? Nope." Annabeth frowned, taking my hands and examining them.

"Is there a particular hand for either element?" she asked. I blinked.

"What?"

Then teachers spilled into the room. Annabeth whipped out a Yankee's cap, telling Percy to meet her in the alley with Tyson and I. Then she put the hat on and vanished. I blinked, scanning the room. Where'd she go? Percy grabbed my arm, yanking me out the hole in the wall— how long has _that_ been there?— and yelled at Tyson, "Come on!" I stumbled along, trying to keep (666th word XD) up with Percy. Finally we met Annabeth and I managed to sputter out: "What… the h-heck is going on? I mean, they were… fire balls… _Poseidon_?... and you… _invisible_!"

"No time!" Annabeth snapped, fishing out a giant gold coin. "_Stêthi, O hàrma diabolês!" _Somehow I understood her: _Stop, Chariot of Damnation! _I gulped and stood a little closer to Percy.

"That doesn't sound good," I whispered. Percy gave a little shrug, like: What could possibly go wrong? I sighed and watched as Annabeth threw the strange coin onto the asphalt. I gaped as it sunk through; disappearing before my eyes. I heard myself gasp as a gray car erupted from oozing red liquid. The window rolled down and an old lady stuck her head out. I jumped back into Percy, who chuckled quietly.

"Passage? Passage?"

"Four to Camp Half-Blood." Camp Half-Blood? What was that? _Where_ was that? Am I being kidnapped? I started to hyperventilate, and then forced myself to calm down. I didn't have my medication today, nor would I have it soon… Percy nudged me.

"C'mon, Maggie." Reluctantly crawling into the cab, I blushed as I realized I'd have to sit on Percy's lap. Hesitantly, I sat on his lap. I blushed so hard, Annabeth laughed. Eventually, I fell asleep. I woke up to Annabeth screeching: "_Give her the eye_!" I screamed as I saw Percy hand the old woman an eye. I screamed again when I saw there were three. I screamed again when the cab came to a sudden halt. Percy had his arms around me, making sure I didn't fly through the wind shield. I tried to calm myself down. Tyson grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the cab. I gasped when I saw what was on the hill. Fire breathing mechanical bulls. I sucked in a breath, ready to scream, when I was whirled around. I looked up and saw Percy. I could feel my temperature lower, and frost gathered around me.

"Maggie, look at me." I looked at him, trying to calm myself. "It's okay, alright? Everything will be alright. Just stay here with Tyson, okay? It'll be fine. I promise." I nodded, trying to spit out some words.

"Okay," I whispered, watching as he ran up the hill with a sword in hand. Annabeth followed closely behind. I watched as Percy saved a girl, and she yelled at him. I watched Percy go down.

"Percy!" I shrieked, running towards him. Tyson was right behind me, screaming at the 'bad cow' and pummeling it with his fists. I felt fear tear at me. I couldn't let him get hurt! He was wounded, and everyone else was trying to kill the other one. Oh, god, what do I do? I started to freak out. Dazed, Percy tried to say something, but I couldn't hear him. My heart was beating too hard; too loud. I felt the grass crunch beneath me as I tried to walk forward. I screamed, terrified. The frost hardened, becoming ice.

"Stop it!" someone yelled. I tried to respond, but I was too afraid. I whimpered and ran. I didn't know where I was, or where I was going, but I knew I had to get out of there. I heard Annabeth, Percy and Tyson call after me, but I couldn't go back. I'd probably hurt someone. Maybe even _killed_ someone. I just couldn't go back there, not in a million years.

Not even if my 'powers' were to be revoked.

* * *

**So, how was it? Feedback, people, I need feedback!**

**_Moonfan4eva_**


End file.
